I Won
by greysantomyyyyyxxxxxx
Summary: Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't lose. Ever. Addek. oneshot


_**Author's Note: This one is for Brandy. Thanks for always being there. The pairing is so not my ship, but I felt like trying something new. As always, review and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **_

Addison Forbes Montgomery does not lose.

Ever.

She graduated first in her class at Columbia University. In front of Derek, and Mark.

She was the top clarinet player in the entire state of New York. She turned down entry into Julliard to purse her degree at Columbia, her first choice school.

Addison is a privileged, intelligent woman, it would only make sense she would get _exactly _what she wanted.

She had the perfect husband. The perfect career. The perfect life. Until it all came undone.

Addison Forbes Montgomery is losing.

Now she's sitting alone in her hotel suite. She looks into the mirror, fixing her red hair behind her ear. She tightens her cream bathrobe around her body.

Her eyes look at the time as she sits on the bed waiting.

'Where is he?' Addison thinks to herself, frustrated by his tardiness.

As if on cue there is a knock on the door. Addison rises to her feet and pulls open the door.

"Hey," she says, as her eyes lock in on his.

He looks away, and sheepishly replies hello. He steps into the suite and surveys the room. "Nice."

"Yeah," Addison walks across the room and picks up a glass. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." He replies. He doesn't tell her what kind of drink he wants, because of course she already knows.

eleven years of marriage you know a lot of things…

She pours the scotch into the clear glass and she looks up at him and smiles. "I'm glad we're doing this. The whole talking, not hating one another, mature thing." Addison walks closer to him, extending the glass out to him.

"Yeah," he responds as he takes a long sip of his drink. Something's wrong. Addison knows this because she knows him.

Addison stands over him. She looks down at her robe. "Oh, sorry about this. I lost track of time and was in my robe when you came. I didn't know if we were going out."

"We were going to talk? You want to talk here?" He asks as he looks around the room.

"Why not? It's raining particularly hard.

"So…" Derek breathes as he sits up straight.

"Derek," Addison sits down on the bed next to him. "How did we get here? This feels all-together too surreal.

"I know," Derek looks up at Addison. "You know I'm sorry."

Addison shakes her head, focused.

"I know," Addison replies calm and collected. She shifts causing her robe to fall down her leg exposing the black lace of her stocking.

"I remember when times were good. We were really good together, and then everything just got so jumbled." Derek says, pretending not to notice the exposed lace.

Addison smiles. "Yeah we were really good at _everything_ we did."

The sits there for a moment taking in the magnitude, and surreal nature of the situation. Addison, determined, leans in close to Derek and whispers. "What happened?" Her lips brush over his.

The next move is his.

He leans back in to her, eloping her mouth with his.

"Derek," Addison whispers.

Derek looks at her intensely. "It's goodbye."

"Yeah it is," Addison replies as she pulls at his shirt untucking it from his pants. Derek's hands slowly untie the belt on her bathrobe. The terrycloth material falls on the bed, exposing Addison who wearing a black lace bra and brief with lace topped stockings. Some might think Addison's planned this. She did.

Derek looks down at her taking in her body, trying to remember ever detail. For eleven years this was his, he deserves to remember it. He runs his lips down Addison's neck moving his way down her body. He scrapes his teeth along her collarbone, causing her to jump.

Addison tries to silence the thoughts in her head, and enjoy this for what it was— a goodbye fuck, and her final victory. Addison pulls at his shirt, growing frustrated with the amount of clothes he still has on. Derek helps her by pulling the shirt over his head, and kicking off his shoes, crushing he body further on top of hers.

"mmm…" Addison moans into his mouth. She drops her hands to his wait pulling off his belt and unbuttons his pants. She slips her hand underneath the thin, cotton material of his briefs. He crushes his mouth onto hers as he moans. Derek pulls off his pants throwing them on the floor

Addison breaks the kiss and pushes him off her. She pushes Derek on his back, kicking the soft bathrobe to the floor. She climbs on top of Derek. She grinds her hips on top of Derek, as she takes off her bra. She sits in this position allowing Derek to take in all that isn't his, not anymore, he chose something else, and she wants that choice to haunt him.

In a fluid motion Derek slips his hands in the front on her panties, just barely applying any pressure to her clit. Addison inhales sharply. She has missed his hands. It had been ages since he touched her like this, years, actually.

Addison sits back on him and he bends his knees to allow her to lean back. Addison peels off the lace undergarments. Derek sinks one finger deeply into her, Addison whimpers. He knows she needs more. Addison thrust her hips forward, Derek grins at her. Addison's eyes meet his and she has to remind herself that this is just sex, her finally victory over Derek, that she _isn't_ in love with the man who just slipped another finger into her tight entrance, making her body buzz with pleasure.

Derek speeds up his tempo as his thumb applies pressure to her clit. He applies pressure to it for a few long moments then pinches it between the fingers of his other hand.

"Oh God!" Addison cries out as she throws her head backward.

"I want to taste you one last time, Addie." Addison cannot think of anything she wants more in the moment, rather than him inside her, but that would come, later.

Addison allows him to pick her up and lay her on her back. He reinserts his two fingers, moving them in and out of her moist entrance at a painfully slow pace. He runs his tongue along her inner thighs and her lower stomach, ignoring where she needs him most.

"Derek," Addison hisses. There's no way she's going to beg. She looks down at him as she bites her lip. He breaks her gaze and flicks her clit with his tongue. Addison cries out.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Derek asks innocently as he picks up his finger's pace, causing them to go into and out of her faster, harder.

"Yes." Addison whimpers.

Derek rewards her response with another flick of his tongue. He exposes the bundle of nerves with his fingers and begins to suck. Addison feels her legs shaking, and her orgasm build with in her.

Derek knows exactly what to do to throw her over the edge, but he wasn't going to do it without her asking.

Addison meets Derek's hand with her hips. She moans softly. "Derek, please…"

Derek slips a third finger into Addison and allows his hand to lose control. He's fucking her with his hands fast, and hard. She likes is this way. She always has. The more it hurt the harder she came. Derek thrust his fingers into her one final, forceful time as he gently bits her clit, sending her over the edge.

Addison cries out and her entire body begins to shake uncontrollably with waves on pleasure, pleasure that are no longer hers to have by this man.

Derek lies down next to Addison, as she attempts to recover. Addison composes herself and without a word rises to her feet. She smiles at him sexily as she falls to her knees, reaching out to pull Derek's underwear off, exposing what was once hers.

She runs her tongue along the shaft, purposefully ignoring the sensitive underside. She put the tip of his penis in her mouth. Unlike most women, this is actually something Addison loves doing. She works her tongue on the bundle of nerves, causing Derek to moan. She knows Derek can't take too much of this. Addison takes more of him into her mouth, slowly, purposefully. Gently she runs one of her nails along the area left exposed.

She removes her mouth, causing Derek to groan in frustration. "Do you want me to keep going, or do you want to fuck?"

Addison's words are chosen carefully. They are fucking, that it. That's all is can be, but a win is a win, regardless that you're destroying your own heart in the process.

Derek helps Addison to her feet and backs her into a wall. The hotel painting falls to the floor with a loud crash of broken glass. Neither notice as they kiss and Derek pins Addison to the wall by her waist. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his torso. He forcefully enters into her.

Addison signs as he thrust deep into her. She pushes off the wall, desperate for some semblance of control.

"Don't move." Derek commands. He thrust into her again to accentuate his point. His movements quicken and Addison's back is ramming into the wall. The pain, position, and Derek being controlling were all things that cause Addison's second orgasm begin to build.

Derek, still moving inside of her, walks her over to the table, knowing everything to the floor in one swipe. He lays Addison on the glass table, determined to give her the most amazing orgasm of her life, the last of her life with him.

He pulls out of Addison causing her to whimper again. Derek knows what she wants when she whimpers. He begins to enter her from various angles trying to find that eight angle that would rub against her g-spot. Addison cries out loudly, and he knows he found it.

Derek thrusts into her hard and rapidly feeling his own orgasm building. "Derek," Addison gasps breathlessly. "Do it." She sighs. "Then it'll be over. Please."

Derek fixes his eyes on Addison's. He runs his hand along her body, and with one smooth forceful thrust he sends Addison over the edge.

Addison screams as her body shakes on the glass table, he spasms causing Derek to come inside of her. The thought that it might collapse didn't cross Addison's mind. Nothing crosses her mind. She feels herself beginning to pass out, she couldn't pass out.

Derek touches Addison bare shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Addison sits up and runs her hands through her crimson hair. "Yeah." She replies. "I won," she add her voice shaky and unsure. Addison climbs to her feet and walks to the bathroom. "I won," she says again this her voice calm and clear.

She doesn't make it to the bathroom before she falls to the floor crying. Derek rushes to her side. "No, you shouldn't be here. I was supposed to win and the pain was supposed to go away."

"Addie…"

"No, Derek, this was planned. I did this to get the one up on you, but then it go so confusing and grey in the process, but I won."

Derek picks her off the floor and rests her in the bed. Derek climbs in the bed as well, providing Addison with the warmth he has and the comfort that she needs. They would deal with the implications of this later, but right they are husband and wife trying to work their way through the messy situation that they created for themselves.

Addison Forbes Montgomery is losing, but she's not alone, at least not for tonight.


End file.
